


I'm Catching On

by eb18490



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eb18490/pseuds/eb18490
Summary: Based off the Tumblr prompt:“You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious”One Shot





	I'm Catching On

The first time he held her hand was at concert. The crowd had been so large, and she kept having to push people to catch up to him.

“Here, hold my hand.” Lincoln told her over the noise of chattering people.

She had grabbed his hand, him pulling her along.

There had been several other occasions that he had reached for and taken her hand, none of which she had objected.

She had started to get suspicious one day when they went to Target, picking up supplies for her brother (and his roommate’s) party. 

Lincoln had reached out his hand, and she had taken it, only to realize that there was only maybe five people in the entire store, not counting the cashiers.

The next time, they were at the park, taking a walk with a bunch of their friends. He reached his hand out again, but this time she was a little more hesitant.

“You know you’re not gonna lose me, right?” She raised her eyebrow.

He blushed, confirming her suspicions, but once again, she took his hand.


End file.
